


Anomaly

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: A young girl with strange powers beyond her control is following closely behind the Avatar and his friends. She is the weapon of the spirit world. But what mission have the spirits sent her on? Even she doesn't know.





	1. Death of Lu Ten

“This is her General Iroh. This is the woman who killed Lu Ten.”  
Iroh turned trying to keep the rage and sorrow calm within himself. He was surprised to see not a woman, as the guard said, but a girl. She looked about ten. He remembered Lu Ten at that age and his emotions returned.

 

“How? How could this child kill my son? My bright, strong boy? How is it possible?!” He roared in anger.

 

The girl was shackled by both wrists. Her hair was short like a boys and a color he had never seen before,a light golden yellow. And her eyes appeared to almost reflect light. Her clothes were not distinctive. She did not look like any of the other Ba-sing-se locals.Her clothes were made from bits of armor and various scraps sewn together with some skill to create what the General recognized as an effective combat suit. She was a child. A young child. How could this happen? How could she have killed Lu Ten?

Iroh took one step towards her, his breath catching fire in front of him, flames licking at his fists.

 

“they call you the dragon of the west.” She said looking up at him with her strange eyes.“Someone once told me the dragons all ran away, or were killed, by fake dragons like you.” She glared at him with contempt. “Your son died well. I was surprised to see such a good man on a siege to take over the world.”

 

“You will pay for what you’ve done!” Iroh shouted, fire burning from his mouth in an inescapable stream at the girl. He stopped and breathed heavily. A ball of marble was on the floor in front of him. “Shes an earth bender?” Iroh asked.

 

“No! she didn’t bend anything when we brought her in!”

 

She had managed to protect her hands from the fire but left just enough room through the marble for the fire to heat the shackles around her wrists. She leapt to the top of the pile and broke her wrists free from the hot metal, but not without severe burns to her skin.

 

“I’d complain about the consistency, but it sure has a way of being there when I need it.” She said. The front of her hair had turned a deep earthy green tone with brown highlights. It looked a bit odd with the rest of her head, blond as it was.She shook with pain as the burns on her wrists began to bubble and ooze. But then her hair changed to a light icy blue. “well well.” She said. “It looks like the spirits want me to defeat you! It must be my lucky day!” She bent water from a flask at her hip and used it to heal her wrists, but she didn’t have time to finish, the guards rushed at her.

She whipped the water at the first two sending them flying to the floor.She used her momentum to deliver a painful kick to the last guards sternum, the water became a pointed blade of ice around her hand as she reached Iroh, frozen in shock.

 

“Are you the Avatar?” Iroh asked dropping to his knees.

 

“No, she answered. They call me Anomaly. I am a tool of the spirits. And they don’t want you to attack Ba-sing-se. As penance you lost your son.” The ice around her hand melted and fell to the floor as her hair turned back to blond. “But it would appear that they want you to live. Leave this place. Mourn your son. He was a good man. You should be proud.”

 

With that she ran to the window hoisted herself up and was gone before the guards could collect themselves.

 


	2. Kiyoshi Training

Suki and the other kiyoshi warriors stood guard around the ruined town. Ang had been kind enough to put the fires out and they were greatful, but the village had suffered for the avatars visit.She thought of Sokka, on his way to the north pole. The adventures he would have and the people he would meet. The women… She knew it was best to forget him…

A rustling nearby startled her, she whipped out her fans and assumed a battle stance.A girl walked out of the brush, a strange looking girl with blond hair, she would have been slender if not for her athletic build. Her hands were in the air in a gesture of surrender. Suki dropped her stance but held her fans up at the ready.

 

“Who are you?” She asked.

 

“They call me Anomaly. I’m here to train with the Kiyoshi warriors.”

 

“Anomaly…” Suki said cautiously pouring her guest tea in the dojo.“That’s an unusual name... Where do you come from?” She eyed the stranger.

 

“I didn’t say my name was anomaly.” She said in a monotone voice sipping her tea. “I said that is what they call me. And I don’t come from anywhere.”

 

“Forgive me if a false name and no origin sounds suspicious.” Suki said exasperated. “You know we don’t teach our discipline to just anyone.”

 

“I’m well aware. It is an exclusive martial art focused on women and using your opponent’s strength against them. That is why I need it.”

 

“Who exactly are your opponents?” Suki wondered out loud.

 

“I’m never quite sure.” Anomaly said looking at her sharply with her strange eyes over her cup of tea.

 

“I’ve yet to hear any reason I should teach you.” Suki crossed her arms.

 

Suddenly anomalys hair turned green and brown. She sighed “ _Now_ you support me?” She asked exasperated looking upwards. “At least give me the full circle this time, _if you don’t mind!”_ She held out a fist, strongly. 

 

A large chunk of dirt rose quickly from the ground outside and hovered 3 feet in the air.

 

“Youre an earth bender?” Suki said not entirely surprised.

 

The dirt dropped as her hair changed colors again, a deep blue this time. Anomaly made a soft waving motion with her flat palm and Sukis tea floated into the air and circled the teapot.Suki gaped. The tea fell to the table with a smash as her hair was suddenly a fiery orange and red.

 

“Psh, that was rude.” Anomaly said at no one in particular.

 

She tensed her shoulders and took a deep breath. The fire beneath the teapot roared violently licking at the clay above it, threatening to consume it.

 

“A-a fire bender!” Suki leap to her feet, fans at the ready.

 

“No! Ug, next please!” anomaly looked up at her hair which finaly turned a very light blue, almost white. She got to her feat and spun her arms in a circular motion in front of her and then with one quick gust she put out the fire.

 

Suki sat in darkness, back to the wall, fans out, unable to see her enemy. Finally after a moment of shuffling sounds a candle was lit with a flint stone. Anomaly walked over to suki with the candle and placed it between them sitting crosslegged on the floor in front of her.

 

“Its over now, they’ve had their fun.” She said monotone once again.

 

“Its- whats- who?” Suki stammered.

 

Anomaly blinked at her incomplete sentence.

 

“You aren’t the avatar! I met the avatar! There can only be one avatar!”She said confused and frightened.  
  
“Right on both accounts. And the fact that you’ve met the avatar doesn’t surprise me. The spirits tend to send me his direction even if it think im going of my own accord.” Anomaly rolled her eyes.

 

“The spirits… Is that who You’re talking to?” Suki asked trying to calm herself.

 

“I suppose. They never respond and im anything but spiritually receptive. But I am their tool. So I suppose that counts for something…”

 

“I don’t understand…” Suki said.

 

“It gets really exasperating to explain it to every one, but I am hopping to learn a lot from you so I’ll give you the short version. I am the opposite of the avatar.”

 

“How can that be?” Suki asked.

 

“Shut up and I’ll tell you. “ Anomaly said curtly. “The avatar works with the spirits for the humans. I work for the spirits in spite of the humans.”

 

Suki waited. “…I don’t follow.”

 

“I am a tool of the spirits, a puppet.They use me to do their bidding. Time is not linear to them. Its happening all at once. They can forsee future events before they happen. And often times, they take an interest in them and intervene. “

 

“I thought that was the avatars job.”

 

“The avatars job is to keep peace among humans and live harmoniously along side the spirit world. However, he is an agent of the humans working _with_ the spirits. He is the bridge. “

 

“and you are?”

 

“An agent of the spirits working with the humans.”

 

“So, you’re a spirit?” Suki began to relax a bit.

 

“No, im human. More human than most humans in fact…”

 

“How can you be more human than most humans?”

 

“Most humans can feel the spirits, they can feel their powers in certain places and their presence when it is strongest. I feel nothing. I have no link, to tie, no connection to the spirits as the avatar or other people do.”

 

“Then how are you their tool?”

 

“They give me powers. Bending powers. And that’s all. Sometimes they give me dreams, but if they do not contain specific instructions they are vague and strange. “

 

“So if you can use the powers of all the elements whenever you want to how are you not the avatar?” Suki asked.

“I cant. I can only use my bending powers when the spirits give them to me. “

 

“So, the spirits don’t talk to you, but you talk to the spirits?”

 

“I’ve been traveling alone doing their bidding since I was 5 years old. They’re all I’ve known.”

 

“I’ll train you.” Suki said standing up.

 

“You will? I thought you would have more questions…” anomaly said.

 

“I do, but the last thing you said was so sad I’d walk up to the firelord and do a little dance just to make you happy.” She looked at her with a smile.

 

“I’m not sad Suki. I am a tool. I am nothing.”

 

“Do you _want_ me to do a little dance for the firelord? Because you’re breaking my heart.”

 


End file.
